1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display comprising an inverter providing a light source driving voltage to a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as ‘LCD’) is a device displaying an image, with liquid crystal cells aligned in a matrix form where the light transmittance of the cells is adjusted according to an image signal. The LCD forms an image on an LCD panel using light radiated from a backlight unit.
The LCD comprises an LCD panel on which liquid crystal cells formed in a pixel unit and aligned in a matrix form are formed, a driving part driving the liquid crystal cells, a driving circuit part provided with a circuit pattern to control the driving part, a backlight unit uniformly providing light to the LCD panel, a bottom chassis accommodating the above and an inverter providing a voltage to the backlight unit.
Here, the driving part comprises a driving chip and a FPC (flexible printed circuit) on which the driving chip is mounted and the driving circuit part comprises a voltage converter converting inputted voltages into needed voltage values and a circuit pattern generating a signal to control the driving part. The driving circuit part is connected to one side of the FPC and disposed on rear of the bottom chassis.
The inverter generates a light source control signal controlling and driving a light source and provides a light source driving voltage to a light source part according to the light source control signal. The inverter is manually screwed on one side or the rear surface of the bottom chassis.
However, since the driving circuit part and the inverter are respectively disposed on the predetermined places by hand work and it takes a long time in a modular assembly process of the LCD, working efficiency becomes low. Accordingly, mass-production of the LCD is adversely affected.
Moreover, the driving circuit part comprises a voltage converter converting inputted voltages into at least one of voltages needed to drive the LCD, such as a gate-on voltage, a gate-off voltage, a reference voltage (AVDD) and etc. However, as the voltage converter generates a high reference voltage so as to improve high image quality and response time, the voltage converter is disadvantageously overloaded.